naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Uchiha
Ian Uchiha is a Shinobi reigning from the Uchiha clan, and is the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He is a jonin, proud to say it. Ian's use of genjutsu has earned him the moniker '''Weary Eyed Ian, '''Ian has earned another moniker to do with his use of fire techniques along with ravens named '''Golden Phoenix of the Leaf. '''Ian plans to become one of the best ninja there is, and has a dream the he will become Hokage, to protect the Leaf at all costs.. Appearance Ian bears a striking resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha, his father. Ian has light blue, somewhat long and spiky hair and eyebrows along with black eyes. Ian wears a light gray high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the shirt his father wore during his days as a rogue ninja. Ian has a light purple skirt-like cloth wore from his lower stomach to his knees. Along with this is a red tie that Ian uses to keep it on and to hold his sword. Ian also wears black forearm protectors. Personality Ian is on-going, nice, but also very arrogant. Ian gets along with others, and usually will help them when in trouble. When Ian feels threatened, he will usually be mean and will insult others. Ian is mature, but will goof off occasionally. Ian is very smart in battle, usually using his head over plain skill and strengh. After a while, Ian seemed to develop romantic feelings for Rin Akuma, seeing her as beautiful and he believes he can change her. Background Ian was born by Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Ian was very kind to his parents, always showing them respect. Ian acts very positive most of the time, but can occasionally act very negative and make depressing remarks. When Ian believed his mother was killed by Masashi Akuma, he awakened his sharingan like his brother Ginshen. Jutsu & Special Abilities Ian has been studying under Itachi Uchiha, is uncle, since he was very young. Ian was trained by his father to be a powerful fighter who won't give up. Ian has extensive knowledge in genjutsu and can use it quite effectively. Curse Mark Ian holds the Cursed Seal of Heaven which he gained from Kabuto at a young age. When it is activated, flame like markings cover Ian's body. When in the second stage, Ian's skin turns dark grey with darkish blue hair. He also gains massive claw-like-wings out of his back, which allow him to fly and glide. And if any limbs be lost, they will be replaced by snakes. The seal like most others gives Ian advanced chakra levels and physical capabilities. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Ian is extremely skilled in using this technique. Due to his large chakra reserves he can create a gargantuan amount of clones easily without suffering any serious fatigue or side-effects. This technique is extremely useful as his clones can use any techniques he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers with ease. This also allows him to learn and master techniques much faster as whatever his clones learn, he can also learn. So by using a vast amount of shadow clones during training for powerful techniques he can master them much faster than others. Infact, it is due to the usefulness of this technique that this is the third technique he learned when he was 5 years old from his uncle. Chidori Ian can use the lightning technique Chidori. He learned this from his father at the age of 6, as his father learned it from Kakashi Hatake, who created the technique. Ian was able to easily master this as he constantly trained to use it. When using the curse mark, Ian can amp up his chidori to create Flapping Chidori, or, Black Chidori. This is usually much more powerful than the usual chidori, and is very dangerous. Taijutsu Ian is fairly skilled in Taijutsu, and uses it to a great extent. Ian trained himself in taijutsu, sometimes with his father. When he activates his curse mark, Ian of course gets a much greater power and amp up to his taijutsu, making it much more useful and powerful. Dojutsu Ian unlocked his sharingan when he believed his mother was killed by Masashi Akuma. He currently has a fully developed three-tomoe sharingan. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. Stats Trivia * According to the databook(s).. **Ian's favorite words are "Eternal Love." while his favorite phrase is "You must know hate, to know love." **Ian's hobbies are carving kanji's into rocks and hanging out with Karasu **Ian wishes to fight Takashi Akuma. **Ian's favorite food is Ramen from the Cloud village and his least favorite is Fried Rice. Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Chunin Category:Jonin Category:Characters Category:Uchiha